Alive
by TheFifthDollanganger
Summary: Severus Snape never thought he'd here those three words: "She's Alive Severus!". Second Book in The Reason series.
1. Chapter 1

Severus Snape sat at his desk watching his fourth year Gryffindor/Slytherin students. Everything was going as it normally did. Mr. Malfoy was doing a superb job and as much as he hated to admit it, so was Miss Granger. Miss Hermione Granger reminded him of his Lily very much. They were both Muggleborn, in Gryffindor, and very smart. He missed Lily so much. Days after she died he attempted suicide. She had been the only thing that kept him from committing suicide much earlier in his life. He remembered all the good times they had as children. Before Hogwarts began to tear them apart. They had gone to the seaside, the museum, the library, the zoo, and many other places together.

Suddenly the double doors of his dungeon classroom swung open and there stood Madame Pomfrey, The Hogwarts Mediwitch.

"Severus!" she said in an urgent manner.

"Yes Poppy?" Severus replied in a rather bored voice.

"It's Lily!"

The word "Lily" got his attention. Anything that had to do with Lily, even if she was dead was automatically his business.

"What about Lily? She's dead." He responded in a cold voice.

"No she's not. She's alive Severus!" That got Severus up and running. He could find his way to the Hospital Wing with his eyes closed. He had been there many times when he was a student on account of injuries given to him buy Potter and Blacks' "harmless pranks" and having to live with his father's drunken wrath.

He burst open the white double doors of the Hospital Wing. "Where's Lily?" Severus asked in between pants. Everyone in the room looked up. Surrounding a bed were McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Madame Pomfrey (he had no clue how she got here so fast).

"She's right here Severus." Dumbledore stated calmly, gesturing to the bed he, the Deputy Headmistress, and the Mediwitch were standing around. Severus quickly walked forward to Lily's side and immediately fell to his knees and let out a gasp at he saw. Lily had a black eye on one side and many cuts and bruises on her face and neck. Her arms, which were laying at her sides, looked like they had been slashed up and down with a knife and her left arm was also twisted at an unnatural angle. He grabbed her petite hand in his and turned it over to expose her wrists. Fortunately it looked as though no one had slit her wrists. He did the same with her other hand and got the same result. Her bright red hair looked tangled and had burs and twigs in it. He collapsed at her side in sobs and repeated "Lily" over and over again.

Suddenly Lily opened her eyes. For a second Severus couldn't breathe or speak. He loved her bright green eyes more than anything in the world and couldn't close his eyes without seeing them. Her eyes weren't like most peoples who had green eyes. They didn't have a speck of brown or blue in them. They were just pure, beautiful, green. Lily's eyes were Severus's favorite physical feature of hers.

"Sev?" Lily said. Her voice sounded as sickly and weak as her physical appearance but Severus didn't care. Lily being alive was all that mattered to him.

"Oh Lily!" Severus exclaimed and threw his arms around her neck. The other professors must have left because he didn't hear any mumbling behind his back anymore.

"Where am I Sev?" Lily asked him in a nervous voice.

"You're in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing. It's just the two of us." He said quietly to her as he tucked a strand of her tangled hair behind her ear.

Lily nodded and said "Why didn't you come and get me after You-Know-Who attacked us? Every day I expected you to show up at my doorstep!" She was crying as she spoke.

"Because I thought you were dead Lily! Just like the rest of the Wizarding world!" Severus exclaimed.

"Not everybody thought I was dead Sev. Slughorn helped me escape St. Mungo's where James and my bodies were. As soon as the nurse left the room he helped me out the window and then he Disapperated so that they didn't see him sitting next to an empty bed and get suspicious." Lily explained to him.

"How did you get in this state my love?" Severus asked her, concern and worry evident in his voice.

"James and Sirius. Also running all the way from St. Mungo's to here."

"How dare those bastards do this to you!" Severus snarled.

"They weren't sober! Half the time they weren't!"

"Do you think that gives them a reasonable excuse? Do you think my father doing what he did to my mother and I was all right just because he wasn't in his sober mind? Why didn't you fight back?" Severus questioned her angrily.

"Because I had no fight left!" and then Lily fell into his arms began to cry into his chest. He held her close and whispered calming words to her. Severus looked at her again and noticed something was missing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a gold heart-shaped locket.

"My locket!" Lily breathed as he put it around her neck. Severus had gotten her the locket for Christmas the year they turned eleven. It had taken him six months of saving his pocket money to get it.

"Where did you find it?" Lily asked him.

"Dumbledore gave it to me when he thought you'd died. He knew I loved you and thought I should have it." Severus replied.

"Do you still love me Sev?" Lily questioned him.

"Always Lily. Always." And Severus leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter Lily would have survived and ended up with Severus.

Hours past and Lily had soon fallen asleep on Severus's lap. He asked Madame Pomfrey if he could care for her and take her to in his quarters. After he got the okay from her, he gently lifted an injured and sick sleeping Lily into his arms (he was very surprised about he could feel every single one of her ribs and both her hips. It was also surprising how light she was) and carried her to his dungeon living quarters. When Severus got there he whispered the password ("Green Eyes") and carried her to his bedroom. He gently placed her down on the bed (making sure to be careful of her broken arm) and pulled the covers on top of her. He then leant down and kissed her lips softly before leaving the room to the Great Hall for dinner.

A/N: Sorry it's so short! I typed this and Chapter 1 in the same night and by the time I got finished with this it was midnight.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: If I owned Harry Potter James, Sirius, and Peter would have never existed.

Lily Evans woke up to complete darkness. She felt around and realized there were curtains surrounding where she had been sleeping. She pulled back the curtains to reveal someone's bedroom.

There was a wooden nightstand painted black to her immediate left. On the nightstand was a lily flower, a paperback Muggle book (A Dog's Life: The Autobiography Of A Stray by Ann M. Martin), a black leather book that she thought must be a diary, and a picture of her and Severus when they got married.

Wait a second, Severus? She suddenly remembered all that had happened that day. She had woken up in the Hogwarts Hospital Wing to find Severus crying at her bedside. She realized that this must be Severus's bedroom and she was lying in Severus's bed. She felt herself get suddenly scared. She was lying in a bedroom alone in almost complete darkness. The last time this had happened she had been beaten unconscious by a drunk Sirius. She slipped out of the bed and grabbed a green cloak with the initials L.M.E. (Lily Marion Evans) embroidered on it in gold thread out of the closet. _He kept my cloak_ she thought as she fastened the gold clasp around her neck. She felt around in one of the pockets and her wand was still inside. Lily turned around and checked herself in the full-length mirror on the wall (she noticed her hair was a mess so she charmed it brushed). She then conjured some shoes for herself (white ballet flats to go with her white sleeveless lace-up dress) and walked out the door.

A/N: Here's another short chapter for you! They look longer than they really are when you upload them to if that makes any sense. A Dog's Life: The Autobiography Of A Stray is a real book and one of my favorites. I don't own it either.


End file.
